ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Radics/Transcript
Museum *Ryan, Kevin, Robert, Patricia and Mary enter the museum. * * * * * * * *(Thunderclaps) *Kevin: Oh, My God. * *Crow: (Squaking) *Kevin, Ryan and Robert: (Screaming) *Crow pulls a rope of Kevin, Ryan and Robert which causes Harvocs. *Masked Elmer jumps on the roof Ryan's House Road *(Photograph by Nickelback plays) Outside of Cave Cave Ryan's house Outside of Ryan's house Outside of Ghost Bar *Tough Guy walks out of the bar *Ryan: (wears a White long sleeve shirt beneath his shirt) Okay, Guys. The coast is clear. *Kevin, Ryan and Robert came out of Woods *Ryan: There it is. Ghost Bar *Kevin: (wears a black jacket beneath his shirt) I regonize those guys. *Robert: (wears a blue v neck long sleeve shirt underneath his shirt) That guy here. He used to catch poor animals. *Kevin: If they see us, They're gonna kill us. (Makes a slash sound) *Robert: How are we going to get inside without being spotted *Kevin: Undercover? *Ryan: That's it, Detectives go undercover, How can we find the costume. Ghost Bar *(Hungry Like the Wolf by Duran Duran plays) * * * * * * * * * *Kevin accidentally bumps into a tough guy *Tough Guy: Watch where you're going, You son of a--- *Tough Guys fought and Kevin escape from the fight * * * * * * Outside of Ghost Bar *Ryan, Robert and Kevin: (Screaming) *Tough Guy: And Stay Out. (Slams the door) *Ryan: (Spits the garbage out) *Kevin: (Shakes his dreads) P.U. You don't smell so good *Ryan: You either. *Robert: God. Outside of Museum Woods *Carlos: (Angrily confronts the theif) Will you stop wasting my time? You hear me. I want you to tell me about the missing pieces. I swear to god, You been known as a solid garbage. Go. *Thief: Yes, Sir. *Thief runs through Ryan, Robert, Kevin and Rex *Thief: I'm so sorry *Kevin: It's all right *Carlos: (Sees them) What are you guys doing here? *Ryan: Um. I was just walking in the woods to find something *Kevin: Right. The museum got broken. Carlos is doing the tough guy act. *Carlos: It's a tough guy act *Robert: Sure. *Carlos: (Makes scary noises) *Ryan, Robert and Kevin: (Screaming) *Carlos: (Laughing) *Ryan: You call that a joke? *Kevin: Let me do it right now. (Makes a scary noises) *Robert: It needs work, Kev. *Ryan: (Sees the Old man walking in the woods) Guys. Look. There he goes. Come on, Rex. Let's follow him. (Ryan, Rex, Robert and Kevin follow him) Woods *Old man: (Muttering) *Ryan, Robert, Kevin crawl in the bushes *Ryan: Hey, Kevin. Come here *Kevin: Yeah *Robert: What you see, Buddy? *Ryan: He has led us in a terrifying castle *Robert and Kevin: Spooky Castle? *Kevin: (Screaming) *Robert: Keep it down (Covers Kevin's mouth) *Old man: (Sees the boys in the bush) What's that noise? It's just those damn bushes howling again. *Ryan: Phew, I thought he sees us. Come on, Guys. Mine *Ryan: Hey, Where did he go? *Kevin: Through here *Ryan, Robert, Kevin and Rex tiptoed quietly until he got a bat on his back *Kevin: (Screams) *Ryan: Go, They're right behind us. *Bats: (Squeaking) *Kevin: (Jumps into the Mine Cart) *Ryan: Come on, Let's get out of here *Ryan, Robert and Kevin rode a Mine cart Woods Mine *Kevin: Hey. We're into something. Labratory. *Ryan, Rex, Robert and Kevin jump out of Mine cart *Ryan: We've got to find something that's inside. What do you say, Buddy. *Robert: You betcha. *Ryan, Robert, Kevin and Rex find the monster hive *Rex sniffs for something *Kevin: Whoa. Look at all those freaky stuff *The potion broke *Ryan, Robert and Kevin: (Screaming) *Kevin: Dude. You broke the bottle of potion. *Ryan: Rex. Don't eat stuff that glows. *Kevin: Oh, man. Now there's going to be in there somewhere. (Grabs a potion) Try it, Dudes. Looks good. *Ryan grabs a potion and then drink it *Kevin: (Groans in disgusts; then drInks a potion) Taste like... (Groaning) ...Blueberries. I'm all right, Dude. * *Kevin grabs some potions and give them. * * * * * * Monster hive * * * * * * *Robert: Oh, God, Werewolf, Medusa, Vampire? * * * * * * * * * Woods News Woods *(Blurry by Puddle of Mudd plays when they came) * *Ryan: This is all my fault. Masked Elmer is going to terrify people out of town *Kevin: It's my fault, too. (Crying) * * * *Kevin: I'm coming with you. *Robert and Kevin follow Ryan * * * *Patricia: What about the picture of us? Memories of Ryan, Kevin, Robert, Patricia and Mary's childhood *(I'm Just a Kid by Simple Plan plays when children play in the park) * * *Ryan: Go on, Boy. * *Ryan, Kevin, Robert, Patricia and Mary: (Laughing) Woods * * * * * * * *(Patricia and Mary make a plan to trap monsters) * * * * * *Kevin: (Sighs) Who am I kidding? (Kicks a rock to a werewolf) *Werewolf: (Growling) *Kevin: Oh, my god. Oh, MY GOOOOD!!! *Ryan: Run. *Robert: (Screams) *Mary: They found us. *Patricia: Quick. To the car. *Ryan: (Buckles his seat) Rex. I got everything. *Werewolf: (Jumps on a car) *Ryan, Robert, Kevin, Mary and Patricia: (Screaming) *Ryan: Let's get out of here. *The car drives Roadway *Robert: The werewolf almost kill us. *Crow: (Squaking) *Patricia: Oh, Crap. It's back. *Kevin: (Screaming) *Patricia: What are we going to do? *Kevin: We're gonna die quickly, Every day of my life. *Werewolf, and all monster ran after them * * * * * * * * * * * * Factory * * * * * * *(Fat Lip by Sum 41 plays) * *Skeletons chase Patricia and Mary * * *Ryan: That was close. We lost them. *Kevin, Robert and Ryan see a Gorilla *Gorilla: You're stuck here with Me. The Big Gorilla *Ryan: Ready. Now. *Kevin and Robert shoot paintguns at him *Gorilla: No. I'll get my revenge. (Runs away) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Masked Elmer: Stop them, You idiots. *(The Middle by Jimmy Eat World plays When Ryan skates on his skateboard to battle monsters) *Blob: Come here, You vicious boy. *Ryan sprays the paints on Blob *Skeletons: (Laughs) *Ryan jumps on One of the skeletons which caused it to lose its head *Medusa: Come back here, Darling. *Kevin: (Shouting) *Robert and Kevin bash Medusa on here *Medusa: (Feels dizzy) Oh, Boy. *Masked Elmer: Stop. You can't do this to me. *Ryan: I'm Ryan, Jerk. (Throws a Bomb at the machine) *Werewolf, Skeletons, Medusa, Vampire and Crow: (Screaming; run away) *Masked Elmer: NOOO!!! My monsters. *Clive and Morel: (Shouting) *Masked Elmer, Clive and Morel fall out of the window *Robert: Yeah, We did it. *Kevin: Yes. *Patricia: You did it. *Mary: We got rid of monsters. *Kevin and Robert hi five Outside of Factory *Clive: No. I'm not with them. I was trying to create monsters. Honest. *Morel: Come on. Don't you watch TV *Carlos: They deserved it. *Old Man: You're cheating my fair game and stole my food. *Masked Elmer: (Unmasked) Oh, I was committed to crime. *Davis: (On Microphone) The towns are saved thanks to those kids *Mrs. Smith: There You have, This is us report from NJ. *Ryan: You're right. We are heroes. *Kevin: (Laughs) *Ryan: Kevin. That's the way You do it. * * * * *Photographer: Hey, looks like They're perfect for a picture. Smile. *Ryan, Robert, Carlos, Patricia, Mary and Rex smile for camera